Sleep Tight
by SapphireGhost
Summary: After an attack by the Delightful Children, Numbuhs 3's room and Numbuh 4's room are destroyed. Where will they sleep? 34


**A/N: **Kay, here we go. My first story. (Quick! Run away now, while you still can!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Sleep Tight**

It was nightfall at the tree house that served as the headquarters for Sector V of the Kids Next Door. It had been a long day, and all operatives could hear their beds calling to them. All, that is, except for a certain boy and girl. A fight with the Delightful Children From Down the Lane earlier left the rooms of Numbuhs 3 and 4 in shambles, and although the rest of the day was spent repairing the damage, they were unable to finish. Both kids were lacking a place to sleep.

Numbuh 1 yawned. "Okay, team, let's wrap it up for today and head off to bed."

"But where are Numbuh 4 and I gonna sleep?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Well, y'all aren't sleepin' in Numbuh 5's room," Numbuh 5 stated bluntly. She preferred to have a room to herself.

"Yeah, and I've been working on a new invention in my room. There's not enough space for anyone else in there," said Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 1 frowned. He wasn't real keen on sharing his room either. But Numbuhs 3 and 4 were looking at him expectantly; he had to think of something to tell them.

"Okay, I have a plan," he started. "I know there's an extra mattress stored somewhere around here. We can bring that out into the main room and the two of you can sleep on that until your rooms are completely repaired."

Numbuh 4 gulped. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of sharing a bed with Numbuh 3, the girl he's secretly had a crush on since he couldn't even remember when. This did not bode well. _It's only for one night . . ._ he told himself.

"Okay!" Numbuh 3 said as she skipped off to find the mattress. Numbuh 4 watched her go.

"Yeah, fine," he managed to say to the leader before he left to get ready. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 shared a look, both trying, and failing, to hide their smirks.

XXX

"Won't this be fun, Wally? It'll be just like a sleepover!" said Numbuh 3, obviously not affected by the awkwardness of the situation. She sat cross-legged on their temporary bed, rearranging her pillow and hugging her favorite Rainbow Monkey.

"Yeah," he replied, a bit forced. "It'll be . . . fun." he lowered his head and hid his eyes behind his bangs, hoping she wouldn't notice he was blushing.

"Sweet dreams, you two," Numbuh 5 called. She overheard their conversation, and now stood in the doorway with Numbuh 2, a wicked grin spread across her face. "Don't have _too_ much fun out here!"

"Yeah!" Numbuh 2 joined in. "Sleep tight!" The two snickered as Numbuh 4 glared at them, then quickly started off toward their separate rooms.

"Good night!" Numbuh 3 called after them, totally oblivious to the hidden meaning behind what was said.

XXX

On one end of the bed, Numbuh 3 thrashed wildly in her sleep. Restless dreams sent her tossing and turning, and after a lot of flailing about, she appeared to have defeated whatever imaginary foes haunted her sleep. But when she rolled over to cuddle her Rainbow Monkey, he was no longer there.

Her eyes opened a little, but it was too dark to really see much of anything. Numbuh 3, still half asleep, reached out a sleeved hand and groped around for her stuffed friend. After a moment, her fingers brushed against something soft and she pulled it into her, finally settling down again.

The eyes of a certain Aussie popped open when he felt something nuzzling his neck. Shifting slightly, he realized there were a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Numbuh 3's arms. Numbuh 4 could feel heat rising in his cheeks. _What the crud is going on?_ The boy lifted his head a little and saw a fuzzy lump laying a few feet away. Although he had never been the brightest kid, Numbuh 4 managed to put together what must've happened. _She thinks I'm her cruddy Rainbow Monkey!_

"Numbuh 3?" he asked, his voice thick from sleep. All he got for a reply was a soft moan.

"Kuki?" Numbuh 4 opted to use her real name, but got no better result. This time the girl tightened her grip on him, pressing his body against her own. Wally struggled a little, but to no avail. Kuki had him in a death grip, and there was no way for him to get out. He was so close to her now he could hear her heartbeat. He listened to the steady, rhythmic pounding, and soon could feel his eyelids drooping. The thought crossed Wally's mind that it will be really awkward to wake up like this in the morning. But he was so comfortable, and she was so warm. Before he could do anything about it, Numbuh 4 drifted off.

XXX

It was very early the next morning when Numbuh 3 started to regain consciousness. Though she was awake, she kept her eyes closed and hoped she would fall back to sleep. It was, after all, still dark out. _This bed seems so much more comfy . . ._ Kuki snuggled down into the covers more and pulled her Rainbow Monkey in with her. That's when she realized something. _Is my Rainbow Monkey . . . breathing?_

She looked down to at the bundle in her arms. She was expecting to see the smiling face of a Rainbow Monkey staring back. Instead, she saw a different smiling face. Numbuh 3 couldn't believe what was happening. Numbuh 4 was sleeping peacefully in her embrace, and she had curled herself around him. How long had they been in that position?

"Wally?"

The boy grunted and shifted around a bit before opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kuki peering at him with concern. She quickly removed her arms from his waist.

"Oh, Numbuh 4! I'm so sorry! When I lost my Rainbow Monkey last night I must've accidentally pulled you over instead. Why didn't you wake me up? I'm really, really sorry!"

Yawning, Numbuh 4 closed his eyes again. His mind was fogged over from sleep, and he was having trouble focusing on what Numbuh 3 was telling him.

"You're really warm . . ." he mumbled absently. She looked at him, confused. Even though Kuki let go of him, Wally hadn't moved back to his end of the bed, and appeared to be asleep again. She gently shook his shoulder.

"Did you hear me? I'm sorry I was holding you here. You could've just woke me up. I'm really, really sorry!"

Realizing Numbuh 3 wasn't going to let him go back to sleep without some sort of response, Wally yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"S'alright, Kuki," he told her. Numbuh 4 stretched up to lay his head on her pillow.

"So you're not mad?" Kuki asked, feeling relieved. Her jaws stretched wide in a yawn and she let her head fall back on the pillow as well. Their faces were mere inches apart now.

"No, I'm not mad." How could he be? He loved her. And it was too early to really be angry with anyone. Wally hesitated before deciding to continue.

"I don't mind it really," he told her, hoping his answer was satisfactory so he could go back to sleep. But Kuki kept watching him, as if there was something more she wanted him to say. For a few seconds Wally held her gaze, but had to turn away. He couldn't take it anymore. His sleep-coated mind impaired his better judgment, and Numbuh 4 started talking again, keeping his eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Numbuh 3– Kuki, you know I've always– " he started, but cut off. Turning back to Kuki, he saw she fell back to sleep, this time snuggling up against his chest.

Numbuh 4 smiled drowsily. _I'll tell her later,_ he thought, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Sleep tight," he whispered, and, after gently kissing the top of her head, Wally joined Kuki in dreamland.


End file.
